Love Letter
by ayriladriel
Summary: With this letter, i tell you all of my heart. A CheolSoo fanfic, SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo)


Love Letter

Summary : With this letter, i tell you all of my heart Disclaimer : I don't own seventeen..

Warning : Boys love, bahasa berantakan..

A CheolSoo fanfic, SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo)

Bel istirahat berbunyi di seluruh penjuru Pledis High School. Banyak siswa yang terlihat mulai lalu lalang di koridor sekolah, kantin maupun duduk diam di dalam kelas. Speaker yang terpasang di seluruh sekolah kemudian berbunyi

"Halo warga Pledis high school, bertemu lagi dengan your Dokyeom, DJ DK dan..''  
"10:10, DJ Hoshi...di radio show satu-satunya se-antero Pledis High School''  
"LunchStory..''  
"Seperti biasa kami akan membacakan kisah yang telah dikirimkan siswa-siswi Pledis High School melalui kotak surat yang ada di sekretariat klub broadcasting''  
"Baiklah Hosh, sekarang kita akan membacakan surat dari siapa ?''  
Hoshi lalu membuka sebuah surat  
"Sepertinya kali ini suratnya anonymous Kyeom-ah''  
"Baiklah seseorang, siapapun kamu kami akan membacakan cerita yang sudah kamu kirimkan, oke daripada menunggu lebih lama. Ayo bacakan suratnya Hosh''  
"Okee, jadii...

Aku melihatnya dari jauh, melihatnya senyumnya, gerak tubuhnya, kerlingan matanya, beragam ekspresinya. Aku mendengar suaranya dari jauh, suara tawanya yang merdu, gema suaranya saat ia berteriak atau saat ia sedang bercakap dengan sahabatnya. Aku hafal kebiasaannya, mulai dari caranya berjalan, makan, atau bagaimana helaian rambutnya akan jatuh menutupi matanya saat ia tertidur di kelas. Ia sangat indah dan aku menyukainya. Tidak, dia bukan siswa populer di sekolah ini, bukan. Dia tidak seperti Wonwoo atau Minggu dari klub hip hop yang setiap hari mendapatkan surat cinta di loker mereka ataupun Jeonghan si ketua osis yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya atau pasangan Junhao yang dikenal sebagai berandalan sekolah, kabarnya mereka sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga mafia di China, ah sudahlah, ini bukan cerita tentang mereka dan gosip mereka, hahaha. Dia, hanyalah lelaki biasa-biasa saja, seperti siswa sekolahan pada umumnya bahkan cenderung religius.

Dia ramah, memiliki beberapa teman baik, tidak terlalu pintar tapi tidak bodoh juga, tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak terlalu tampan tapi manis sekali, beberapa siswi ataupun siswa ada yang menyukainya tapi hanya satu dua orang, cukup wajar untuk ukuran siswa sekolah menengah dan jangan lupakan dia sangat sering ke gereja, kudengar dia ke gereka 3 kali seminggu. Dengan kata lain lelaki ini standar dan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dimataku.. dia istimewa hahaha. Aku.. menyukainya. Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku hanya menyukainya dari jauh. Aku sekelas dengannya, tapi kami tidak dekat, jarang berbicara jika tidak perlu...''

"Tunggu, katanya mereka sekelas ?'' Potong Hoshi  
"Wah hebat sekali dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya''  
"Hush, lanjutkan saja ceritanya, aku sudah penasaran'' omel DK  
"Baiklah-baiklah..''

"Aku punya lingkaran pertemanan sendiri begitupun dengannya dan entah kenapa diantara lingkaran pertemanan kami tidak ada satupun temanku yang juga menjadi temannya. Seolah sudah jadi takdirku untuk tidak berteman lebih lanjut dengannya.

Lalu, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya ? Ah mungkin ini bisa dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat ujian masuk sekolah menengah. Ia duduk 2 baris di depanku. Saat itu yang aku ingat darinya adalah dia datang terlambat saat ujian dan sangat panik mengerjakan ujian sehingga tempat pensilnya yang bergambar iron man terjatuh, membuat isinya berhamburan ke lantai dan ia meminta maaf berulang kali dengan pipi memerah, semerah kotak pensilnya. Aku melihatnya geli, dan entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatiku saat itu, membuatku tersenyum simpul.''

"Wah manis sekali'' Hoshi kembali berkomentar.  
"Yak, bisakah kau tidak berkomentar dulu sipit ?'' Lagi-lagi DK mengomel  
"Ck, kau tidak asyik sekali, maafkan kami semuanya. Akan aku lanjutkan''

"Saat masuk sekolah menengah, aku melihatnya di depan loker, sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus yang digunakan di dalam ruangan. Aku sangat senang ternyata dia lolos ujian masuk di sekolah ini, meskipun kita tidak sekelas tapi tak masalah, aku masih tetap bisa melihatnya melalui kaca jendela saat dia sedang jam olahraga.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, aku naik ke kelas 2 dan aku tetap melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kali ini, kita tidak sekelas lagi. Ah memang bukan jodohku sepertinya, hahahaha. Kelas dua, menjadi kelas dua berarti angkatan kami akan disibukan dengan festival sekolah dan pentas seni di akhir semester. Kelasku mengadakan stand ramalan di hari pertama dan kedua festival dengan Hansol sebagai peramal jadi-jadian. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak siswi yang ingin diramal oleh peramal gadungan asal New York yang aku tau hanya asal bicara saja, 'asal untung besar katanya', dan untuk hari ketiga kami menjual fortune cookies di stand yg disediakan anak osis di lapangan. Di hari ketiga juga aku dan bandku menampilkan pertunjukan untuk pentas seni.

Sedangkan kelasnya mengadakan maid cafe untuk hari pertama dan kedua, serta menjual almond milk di hari ketiga. Saat festival, di hari ketiga, setelah kelasku selesai tampil dengan band kami yang membawakan lagu-lagu YB, tibalah giliran kelasnya tampil. Dan kalian tau, dia, pujaanku tampil bersama seorang temannya yang ku ketahui bernama Jihoon dan menyanyikan lagu 'a glass of soju'. Aku... hanya bisa mematung melihat penampilannya. Suaranya sangat merdu. Begitu ia membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi, darahku berdesir. Oh Tuhan, adakah suara manusia yang lebih indah daripada suaranya ? *oke aku tau ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku sedang jatuh cinta disini, hahaha* Apa mungkin ia sebenarnya adalah malaikat tak bersayap ? Kenapa kau menciptakannya dengan segala keindahan itu Tuhan ? Aku terus mematung melihatnya dari pinggir panggung tak peduli rekan bandku yang memanggil agar aku kembali ke stan dan membantu anak kelas yang lain. Peduli setan dengan stan itu jika aku bisa mendengar nyanyian surga disini. Nyanyiannya berakhir dan para penonton bertepuk tangan termasuk aku.

Saat aku sadar ia akan turun dari panggung aku langsung bergegas pergi. Tak ingin ia melihatku,namun sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatnya. Pada suatu momen, saat aku menoleh aku melihatnya memeluk Jihoon dengan sangat erat, mataku panas, dadaku sesak, tanpa sadar *mungkin sadar* aku mengepalkan tanganku melihat pemandangan Jihoon yang balas memeluknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Ah, apakah cemburu sesakit ini ? Tapi ini salahku juga, toh keputusanku kan untuk tidak mendekatinya. Aku lalu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju stanku, kembali mengenakan senyumanku yang biasa.

Waktu kembali berlaku, aku sudah duduk di tingkat akhir dan kami akhirnya sekelas ! Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan, dan aku, hingga detik ini, masih tetap melihatnya dari jauh. Kurang dari seminggu kelas tiga akan ujian dan kurang dari sebulan, kami akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Meninggalkan kenangan yang pernah dijalani dan melangkah menuju masa depan yang baru. Entah melanjutkan sekolah di perguruan tinggi ataupun mulai bekerja. Akupun begitu, setelah lulus, aku akan melepas kenangan tentangnya, kenangan kecil yang aku punya dengannya, kenangan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama sekaligus cinta pertama.

Yang bisa aku lakukan di detik-detik terakhir sebelum kami berpisah *meskipun tidak bisa dibilang begitu karena kami tidak begitu akrab* adalah menangkap sebanyak mungkin tiap gerak dan kebiasaannya, melihatnya selama mungkin dan mendengarnya kapanpun suara merdu itu terdengar dan juga... mengirimkan surat *atau cerita* bodoh ini pada program radio sekolah. Sebenarnya surat ini sudah lama kutulis tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada kalian. Jadi, DK dan Hoshi yang baik hati, bisakah kalian membacakan cerita ini hahahahaha. Ohiya sebagai penutup sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakan. Lelakiku yang manis, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak menyesal hanya melihatmu dari jauh, aku sudah puas hanya menjadi pengagummu."

With love  
Someone from your class who you didn't notice.

"Wah Kyeom, aku tidak tau kisah ini bisa disebut indah atau menyedihkan'' ujar Hoshi

"Haha, indeed Hosh, tapi terimakasih buat seseorang yg tidak di notice, dimanapun kamu berada. Semoga kamu beruntung dengan kisah cintamu bersama lelaki manismu yaa, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal lelaki manis ini..''

"Ohiya, Wah, kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti ! Anyway, kami mendukungmu bro! Oke, sebagai penutup dari LunchStory show kali ini, kami akan putarkan sebuah lagu" Hoshi lalu berhenti lalu bersama dengan DK berkata  
"G.o.d love and rememberance''  
"Special untuk teman kita seseorang yang tidak di notice'' ujar DK  
"Enjoy guys''  
"Dan sampai jumpa besok warga Pledis''  
"Byeee..''

Lagu g.o.d love and rememberance mengalun di penjuru sekolah. Terlihat seseorang dengan nametag berama Choi Seungcheol tersenyum lembut sembari melihat pepohonan yang bergoyang karena angin melalui jendela kelas. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di penjuru koridor, tak lama pintu ruang kelas itu dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di kelas itu menatapnya. Orang itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri bangku lelaki yang bernama Choi Seungcheol itu, berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya lama. Ia lalu merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sepucuk surat beramplop cokelat muda dan menyerahkannya kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Temui aku di atap sepulang sekolah" Ujarnya gugup, ia lalu berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh lelaki di belakangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hong Jisoo. Jadi pacarku ?" ujarnya, membuat seluruh kelas sukses memusatkan perhatian pada kedua orang itu. Wajah lelaki yang dipanggil Hong Jisoo itu sudah memerah. Ia lalu mengangguk tanpa berbalik, menghempaskan tangannya pelan lalu berjalan menjauhi lelaki itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu Jisoo berbalik.

"Aku tetap menunggumu di atap" ujarnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan orang-orang di kelas itu terdiam dan lelaki bernama Seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

 _You and I  
Write everything down on a love letter  
And throw it into the empty sky  
The wind will embrace us  
So that your painful days of the past  
Are erased  
I will hold you tighly and never let go  
I will always be by your side _

-Fin-

"Tuh, benar kan apa kataku, Jisoo akan menyatakan perasaannya saat mendengar siaran tadi" ujar seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah DK kepada lelaki bermata sipit itu di samping pintu kelas Jisoo dan Seungcheol, membuat wajah lelaki itu itu cemberut. DK lalu merangkulnya.

"Nah, Hosh, sesuai janjimu pulang sekolah nanti kau harus mentraktirku makan di cafe"

"Makan saja sendiri" Hoshi berjalan pergi meninggalkan DK.

"Yaaak Hosh, kembali kau. Shit, jatah makan gratisku bisa-bisa berkurang" dan DK mulai mengejar Hoshi.

-FIN-

Haloo, maaf banget baru muncul lagi soalnya kemaren abis sidang jadi ngga nulis dulu. Ohiya, maaf banget bukannya update sequel Stay The Night tapi malah post FF baru, tapi sequelnya bakal update ntar malem kok, lagi dalam proses pengetikan. FF ini udah lama ada di draft tapi ngga dipost. Semoga suka yaa sama FFnyaa.


End file.
